


写真勒索（番外）

by ancreamcake



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancreamcake/pseuds/ancreamcake





	写真勒索（番外）

二宫背对着相叶打开了水龙头，没有回应他。  
   
脚步声越来越近。  
   
“Nino酱？”人已经走到旁边，微微低下头侧过来看二宫，“发烧了？我看你的脸也好红啊——”他根本不敢和那双眸子对上。  
   
“都说了没有，什么都——”没有两个字被相叶生生堵回去，“Nino酱难道是在害羞？”  
   
   
   
......  
   
站在水池边的人不敢说话了，水还在哗啦哗啦地流着，衬了这房间里的静默。  
   
刚才二宫倒的那个酒杯他拿在手上，本想着闹一下就喝了，但他突然改变了主意。金黄色的透明液体顺着杯璧流入口腔，喉结跳动着和心跳相似。他从后背抱住了二宫，除了发出一小声惊叫，那人并没有反抗着推开自己。  
   
于是头继续倾斜一点下巴就抵在了二宫的肩头，低沉沙哑的嗓音迷惑着，“Nino酱不想喝酒吗？”  
   
矮一头的人头发蓬蓬的，进门后俩人就把外套挂在了玄关的壁橱里，二宫身上是件白色的类似马海毛的厚毛衣，小胖手不知所措地耷在水池边缘的毛巾上，整个人软乎乎的，像抱着一只白白净净的小企鹅。  
腰上的双手忽然松开二宫松了一口气，他趁空关掉了水龙头，余光瞥见相叶又伸手去拿酒杯，咕噜两下杯子就见了底。  
   
下一秒筋络分明的大手按在双肩轻轻把他转过身来，左手稍一用力就将优美的下颌向上抬逼迫与眼前人对视，欲望的火苗在瞳孔里跳动，二宫身体不由得抖动着发了颤，嘴唇微启。  
   
肩膀比他宽些的人站在面前有一股无形的压迫感，他抬起另一只手抚上肉肉的脸颊，二宫轻易被桎梏在了约束里，就像被兔子含在嘴里的胡萝卜。  
   
厚嘴唇轻轻地吻上猫唇，二宫僵硬着不能动弹，相叶顺着手指温柔地穿过发丝揉了揉小脑袋，像在对他说乖，乖。怀里人头皮一放松相叶就继续撬开了齿间，冰凉清爽的酒花泡沫都闯进浅滩，不安分的舌头还在搅拌着，像被浪花一下一下冲击着，津液和啤酒混在一起，你进我退，我退你进，两人唇齿间都吸食到如同冬日烤红薯的柔软香甜。  
   
“......呜”二宫忍不住发出一声闷哼，不受控制地向身后的水池倒，幸而将两肘支撑在水池边缘，由于动作太急还发出了“咚”地的声音，他第一次受这样的刺激。啤酒都进了肚相叶才恋恋不舍地从口中退出来，银丝挂在空气里，给他一个邪魅狂狷的笑，“好喝？”猫瞳弥漫着水汽，猫舌勾了勾嘴角溢出的津液，含着腰微微点了下头。  
   
手移到毛衣下摆顺着探上去，关节经过的肌肤触电般发着颤，很快胸前的小肉粒就被大拇指和食指揉捻着，二宫想遏制自己发出声来紧紧闭着嘴巴，豆豆眉皱起来。  
“疼？”相叶换下大拇指改成中指和食指左右夹击，这样力度应该轻一些。  
   
“...不......”其实只是从未体会过被人玩弄乳尖还变着花样，越来越滞重的身体令他不由自主地张开嘴吐息。  
   
相叶低下头去啄一口诱人的唇，对粉白又温顺的小企鹅喃喃“别怕，会对你温柔的...”说完毛衣就被大手撩起来扔到地板上，小企鹅白嫩的胸脯粉嫩的肉粒全部暴露在空气中，皮带扣一解开宽大的黑色工装裤就自动掉落到膝盖骨的位置，他弯腰下去抬起两条细腿彻底脱掉裤子，小企鹅全身只剩一条卡通大象内裤，腰部的缝边处有两条白色棉须证明宅男穿了有些年头。

他窃笑，这家伙不会是处男才害羞的吧？

二宫几乎一丝不挂了，此刻相叶嘴角的上扬让他心里不满，猫唇轻微撅着别扭“为什么你不用脱......”只有自己的身体被火热的视线盯着看，说完像有点生气地头偏到一边。

哎呀，小企鹅真容易害羞。  
相叶可受用了，继续逗弄。

“要Nino酱帮我。”

“先说可不是我想看你的...我一个人光溜溜的怪冷的，不公平。”肉肉的小脸侧面弧形也很可爱，相叶心化了。

“好啦，我想给Nino酱看嘛...”  
 

 

......  
   
“ね？”  
 

 

......  
“ね？”  
 

 

......

“...知道了”二宫终于转过头来回应。

相叶听了连忙凑近来，他的小企鹅红彤彤的，于是埋点身子好让有点笨拙的小胖手帮他脱掉毛衣。没有一丝赘肉的六块腹肌，顺着向上是大块精瘦的胸肌，左手臂还有一大片烟花胎记，和那张自拍写真一样。

解皮带的手没掌握好轻重碰到了那处，相叶闷哼了一声，二宫脱掉了他的牛仔裤，白色内裤里面小相叶半抬头看得二宫脸红。他吞了口唾沫隔着内裤抚上去，筋络清晰的触感传过来，一只手掌尽力伸展开五个指头包住囊球。相叶低沉的嗓音从上方传来，“嗯...你得放他出来，”二宫听话地扒拉下内裤，瞬间弹出来的肉棒在眼前晃动，尺寸比自己大还有点红，“...相叶氏...很热么？”尽管小嘴嘟哝着，他注意到大象内裤湿了前端，“......我...好像被相叶氏传染了...”

怜爱模样令相叶欲望烧到后脑勺索性解放了二宫，两人赤裸相对。大手又将他拉过来挂在肩头胸膛相贴，一手握住他半勃的阴茎上下爱抚，一手按在腰间着力，很快喘息声就从耳边传来，情欲像蚂蟥爬满了心间令人发狂，相叶加快手上速度马眼很快流露出汩汩液体，二宫爽的不能自已，嘶了几下快要射出来时却被那只作恶的大手拇指堵住了，“呜呜...相叶氏...要...要去了...”不能释放简直是折磨，他只能呜咽着下巴抵在相叶肩膀试图让他松手。

然而相叶还在继续作乱。

刚才按住腰间的大手又向着大腿骨间隐秘的后方洞穴探去，手指划过敏感的身体极为不安地扭动着，果然还没到门口相叶就被湿了一手淫水，微微张开手指淫液就勾着丝相互黏着，好像在向他发出邀请，“Nino酱很湿哦，”他眼尾弯弯，摸了两下臀瓣软软的像棉花糖一样，接着这人就送两根手指进了肥美多汁的小穴把二宫刺激得大叫，想射的冲动又被憋了一点回去。

“呜...相叶氏坏，”他抓紧了相叶肩膀，委屈道“不是说...会...温柔的么，呜呜...你坏”

相叶瞬间心软，的确是欲望烧掉理智忘了下手的分寸，他抽出中指留下食指在穴内放慢速度开掘，“是我太心急了，对不起......”

后穴突然空了一点出来反而怪痒的，仅凭食指缓缓进出根本没法缓解，对饿了食的猫而言只是小鱼干完全不够，嘤嘤娇嗔“呜...痒...”

相叶以为他又怎么了，“哪里？要帮你挠挠？”

二宫难耐地摆动腰肢，“手指......”

相叶瞪大了眼，小企鹅耳朵尖红得充血，恍然大悟，“是里面痒？”

“.......废话，”他脸也红的不成样子，实在很想打相叶，“你进来...”又催促一遍“...快点，”

谁刚才还说我坏呢。

 

   
第三根手指进去后二宫和也再不说他坏了，他咬着牙直接骂相叶“草！相叶氏！疼死老子了！”

二宫因疼痛难耐发出尖细的叫声令相叶的小兄弟直接勃起了，他喘着粗气箭在弦上，但还得安抚那个可爱，“乖，马上就好，一会你就不会那么疼了。”

“相叶氏...啊...啊啊”随着相叶手上加大抠掘的力度和深度，肉穴内的地形被搜刮个干净，口中的声音断断续续，二宫额头直冒冷汗眉头紧皱，前后都被人堵着，他再无法抵挡这双重快感，“呜...真的...要....去了...不行了...”

求饶终于起效相叶松开了大拇指，二宫直接射到了他的小腹，精液从小腹顺着流下来沾湿了耻毛，“唔......”得以释放的二宫爽得叹息丝毫没发觉后穴的手指全部退了出来，相叶的鸡儿早就磅硬，把二宫翻了个面扶着肉棒对准汁水四溢的穴口畅通无阻猛地插进去。

身后被捅进一根尺寸异常的热器令二宫心头跟猫抓一样，幸好相叶之前用手指扩张洞穴，疼痛的范围尚且能忍受。湿热的火山还在源源不断地流动着岩浆，相叶感受到里面的高热情欲更加高涨，拎着白嫩纤细的腰肢逐渐加快进出速度，空气里飘着闷闷的鼻息。二宫不自觉地捂嘴右手撑在洗手池的大理石表面，冰冷触感与身后炽热坚硬的异物顶撞穴肉的快感碰撞产生了灭顶的冲击，第一次和男人做居然是这样奇妙的感觉，嘴里断断续续溢出嗯嗯啊啊的嘤嘤声，相叶脑子里的思绪全被本能的性欲烧得一干二净。

“让我听听，”相叶腾出左手去把二宫捂住嘴的手拉回光洁的背上用力按着不让动，瞬间二宫像尖叫鸡一样大声的叫出来，“啊啊啊...相叶氏...好...好舒服”，龟头顶到敏感点肠壁嚼着肉棒丝毫不放，激得火热又涨大一点狠狠冲撞，脑袋跟着上下晃动，相叶按着他的左手，剩下那只手臂完全使不上力气，索性手肘抵着台面，猫伸懒腰似地屁股高耸两腿大开，臀肉晃动像蜜桃果冻弹力十足，

“...唔嗯...，”相叶闷哼一声加快抽插速度，“...要去了，”

“呜呜......”呻吟同时一股热流喷发在穴内混着湿热黏腻的岩浆一起，被填充的快感令二宫身体不由得抽搐几下前端紧接着射在了橱柜面上，相叶见他两腿一软快倒下去，干脆抱着他跪到地上随便把衣服拢了拢垫在下面。

二宫嘴里还溢着气丝两只手腕就被身后的人抓紧，相叶膝盖着地将两条细腿分成钝角，头抵在细嫩肩膀，低哑的嗓音盘旋在耳边，那根进到更深处他发着颤吃痛地呜咽，“相叶氏...我好..好像...要被你...弄...弄坏了...呜...”

这个角度确实比站着操更爽，二宫坐在他的性器上两人之间缝隙几乎没有，相叶肆意凌虐着穴肉，嘴角扯出一个笑“嗯..我可舍不得...把你弄坏...”

“呜...我快...失控了...”

“被我的精液填满，操到怀孕，”相叶在这个节骨眼还不忘戏弄他，伸出舌头咬了血红的耳朵来回撕摩，“是在这样想吧，”

二宫脸色窘迫，欲望叫嚣想要更多想和这个男人做爱，“相叶氏...我...”话没说完相叶就偏头吻上来，唇舌相交发出水声掉进了名叫相叶的爱海。


End file.
